Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 58(2010)
Related Scene *In the morning, Sun Quan visit in Lu Su's appartment and bring the news about the death of Zhou Yu. Sun Quan also said that Zhou Yu was recommends Lu Su to fills his rank as the Wu General, Lu Su accepts. *Zhou Yu's funeral was held at the hall of Jiang Dong palace. The whole Wu officers such as Lu Meng, Huang Gai, Lu Su, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai and the captain of Wu attend the funeral. Zhuge Liang later appears to pay the condolence and shares his sadness speech that includes his letter. Lu Meng was suspected that Zhuge Liang was pretending to be sad, tears and acting. Later, a drunk man appears inside the temple and insult to the death of Zhou Yu. Lu Meng cease him to death, but Lu Su do not need a bloodshed because he was drunk, therefore he order the army to remove him from the temple. Zhuge Liang was suprised that he knew him, later Zhuge Liang trace his way. *Zhuge Liang meet the drunk man, he was an old classmate with Zhuge Liang in the highschool, he's called Pang Tong. Zhuge Liang knows that he has a strong talent and gave him a quest to work with the Shu, Pang Tong agrees. *Suddenly, Lu Su appears to be sense that drunk man should be familliar before. He knows that he's called Pang Tong, a man known as a genius who matches Zhuge Liang's intelligence. Lu Su recommended the Lady Wu to accept Pang Tong in joining the Wu millitary. Lady Wu and Sun Quan reject Lu Su's recommendations. Since after Pang Tong couldn't wait any longer, he leaves Jiang Dong and went to Shu. *Pang Tong heard an opportunity that was written in the board that Liu Bei open a vacancy and accept the talented people to work with Shu. Pang Tong deliver his strong meaning of poems to Liu Bei, Sun Qian couldn't even believe that it was written by him, Liu Bei offer his job as the head of judge in the Magistrate court. *Since Liu Bei isn't in the city, Sun Qian inform Zhang Fei to take action against Pang Tong, that wasn't done his report for over 100days. Zhang Fei later came to the court and inspect to tell Pang Tong about the report that was urgently needed. Zhang Fei and Sun Qian believes that Pang Tong was lazy and not even talented. Therefore, Pang Tong immediately did his whole report in just the half-day. Zhang Fei find out the total of tax result was accurate and correct. Sun Qian and Zhang Fei was admire of Pang Tong's talent, and Zhang Fei requested to recommend him to Liu Bei. But Pang Tong denied and he'll leave the city after his job is done, Zhang Fei not allowed him to leave and ordered the guards to watch him until Liu Bei arrived. *In the night, Zhang Fei haste and report to Liu Bei about an extrodinary man complete the 126 scroll assignment reports in just six hours. Since Liu Bei in needs a talented man such as described by Zhang Fei and Sun Qian, Liu Bei haste to meet Pang Tong and he ignores other reports about A Dou's ill Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 15